Sombras de medio siglo
by Deadanddancing
Summary: Después de una guerra el pueblo está hundido y desesperado y cree que lo mejor son las soluciones rápidas, por terribles que sean y entonces es cuando los locos toman el poder. ¿Deberá Ludwig dejarse llevar por los caprichos de su jefe o seguir su instinto? Con nubes de tormenta acercándose deberá creer en sus amigos que le ayudarán a escoger su camino. 2a Guerra Mundial.


Finales de julio de 1934

Hacía rato que estaba despierto y aún más dando vueltas en la cama, no dejaba de tener pesadillas que cada vez se volvían más terribles despertándolo ahogado, esa noche había sido la peor hasta el momento.

Cierto era que su país no estaba pasando por el mejor momento y que la situación era crítica pero su jefe cada vez le provocaba mayores dolores de cabeza y teniendo en cuenta lo radical y loco y manipulador que era rezaba por qué no hiciera alguna salvajada. Después de la guerra su gobierno había tenido que pagar las reparaciones de varios países y por culpa de un retraso Francia había ocupado la región del Ruhr socavando aún más su ya maltrecha economía. La población estaba hundida, se sentían humillados ¡ellos que habían sido uno de los mayores imperios de Europa!

La gente quería volver a tener dinero a no tener que pagar aquellos horribles impuestos y querían que sus hijos comieran en condiciones, a ver la luz al final del túnel.

Aún así, que bueno, vale él también quería dejar de sentirse culpable de una guerra que no inició. No era culpa suya o eso pensaba él porque Francia se la echaba al igual que Inglaterra, América y el idiota del ruso ¡suya era la culpa! Fue él el que declaró primero la guerra no su país y encima Italia lo había dejado tirado en el peor momento; pero no le echaba la culpa pobrecillo si tenía una losa demasiado grande sobre su espalda, lo añoraba. Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigos, ni a nadie con quien quisiera estar. Todos los días eran iguales: despertarse, desayunar, leer el diario, pasear, ver a su jefe y volver a casa antes que el pueblo medio lo hiciera y viese lo miserables que eran. Cuando les veía pensaba que, en realidad su jefe sí que tenía razón, que saldrían de la crisis, que volverían a ser grandes e importantes y luego se daba cuenta de que no lo harían si no hacían alguna insensatez.

Su jefe las adoraba, las insensateces, justamente la última que había hecho era prohibir a judíos la presencia en la administración pública, tampoco les dejaba ejercer la medicina y la abogacía y a muchos les había boicoteado sus negocios, cerrándolos o embargándoselos. No era la mejor solución, seguro que ellos no eran el problema, no, el problema era el inconsciente del Canciller que desde el principio de su carrera política los había criticado pero al "moderarse" nadie lo recordaba ya.

Empezaba a amanecer y con ello el cielo se volvió anaranjado dejando atrás el azul oscuro que lo había adornado horas antes; con el paso de los minutos la luz traspasó las cortinas; con ello decidió levantarse y darse un buen baño; si durante la noche no se había relajado seguro que el baño lo haría.

Al acabar notó los músculos más relajados al contrario a su mente que no había podido dejar de pensar en el viaje que le esperaba.

Durante el desayuno intentó trabar conversación con su hermano pero apenas le salían las palabras, pensándolo bien no sabía qué decirle o de qué hablar. ¿Con quién podía hablar sino con él? Era el único que siempre estaba de buenas y le veía lo bueno a todo, necesitaba un poco de su positividad porque lo veía todo tan negro que no sabía qué hacer; siguió divagando mentalmente sin darse cuenta de que su hermano llevaba rato intentando llamar su atención.

- ¡Ludwig! – su hermano le había hecho asustarse, sobresaltado le miró mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio de la silla que le sostenía – Sabes que el presidente ha reclamado nuestra presencia ¿verdad? Al viejo le queda poco y lo más probable es que muera en pocos días, se vuelve loco ¿eh? El otro día confundió a Hitler con el káiser, con la de tiempo que hace que ya no gobierna – debía ser divertidísimo pero él no le veía la gracia por ningún lado.

- Gil no creo que eso sea divertido, la verdad. Seguro que el otro ya piensa que si le confundió fue porque es muy digno o que tiene la presencia de un rey… últimamente habla sobre crear un tercer imperio, expandirse, recuperar lo que es nuestro y todo eso. – su hermano le miraba con cara de circunstancias- Así que no tiene ninguna gracia.

- Mira Luddy aquí todos están locos desde el canciller hasta el panadero. No te preocupes por las aspiraciones de un solo hombre, no llegan a ningún lado. Sí que el hombre está haciendo sus… ehmm ¿cosas? No es Nerón, no quemará Roma. Todos cometen errores y aunque no lo haga todo bien está dando trabajo a quien lo necesita, no le juzgues de ese modo, en poco tiempo saldaremos las deudas y… ¡pelillos a la mar! No pasará nada ya verás.

- Eso espero- suspiró, él no estaba tan seguro pero no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír y obedecer.

Horas más tarde llegaron a Neudeck, dónde actualmente vivía el Mariscal Hindenburg; el hombre no hacía excesiva muestra de su fortuna o de su posición social, por eso le gustaba. La casa estaba adornada con bellos retratos de la familia y de paisajes. Las criadas los acompañaron al dormitorio principal dónde el mariscal dormitaba. Gil le despertó a gritos, el hombre parecía cansado y débil y cuando les habló lo hizo tan flojo que tuvieron que sentarse en su cama para oírle bien; la mayoría de las cosas eran divagaciones propias de un moribundo pero cuando les habló sobre el rumbo del país lo hizo con total claridad.

- ¿Recordáis como vivía nuestra gente antes de la gran guerra? Eran felices y la gripe no mataba a los críos, los ricos eran ricos y los pobres también, todos vivíamos bien y nadie se preocupaba por nada. Éramos un gran imperio y teníamos de todo, pero una mala guerra nos dejó para el arrastre. ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo de esta manera, eh?- suspiró resignado y los dos hermanos se miraron preocupados, semejante discurso no les dejaba entender qué quería decir, el anciano cogió aire y prosiguió con su discurso- ¿Acaso sabéis que nos ha hecho acabar así en realidad? El orgullo, el creernos mejores que el resto, ser más poderoso que otras naciones no quiere decir que siempre vayas a ganar, el dinero y las armas no aseguran las victorias, nuestra soberbia nos llevó a la ruina y ahora solo tenemos lo que nos merecemos; el canciller tiene mucho poder y ahora me he dado cuenta de qué es lo que quiere. Piensa que tenemos que volver a conquistar el mundo y, justamente que somos los mejores les echa las culpas de nuestros errores a aquellos que odia y no duda en tomar las medidas que considera adecuadas para su causa.

- Viejo no hace falta que nos cuente todo esto, trate de relajarse.

- Gil calla.

- Gracias hijo,- Ludwig le lanzó a su hermano una mirada asesina, ¿acaso no podía concentrarse un rato y escuchar? Era exasperante- niños ese hombre puede devolvernos la gloria de antaño, pero sabed que todo lo que sube, baja.

Si el hombre del mostacho decía eso es que el otro realmente no era de fiar pero tampoco era como si él pudiera hacer algo para solucionarlo. Tan sólo era la personificación de Alemania nada más ni nada menos. Gilbert fue a pasear por el pueblo después de la comida y él se quedó con su presidente hablando y haciéndole compañía; le contó sobre cómo se sintió a la muerte de su esposa y lo doloroso que era ver morir al ser amado. Ludwig sabía cómo se sentía: a lo largo, y tan largo, de su vida había amado a muchas personas, mortales todos ellos y sabía mejor que nadie el dolor que causa. Así pues prefirió amar a los de su misma condición y a sentir cariño y amistad por la gente mundana; pero nunca jamás amor porque en ese caso era demasiado duro superar tal pérdida y de ese modo era más soportable.

A media tarde llegó el canciller, ese hombre de corta estatura, con bigote ridículo y gritón, educadamente le echó de la habitación de Hindenburg y los dos hombres hablaron largo rato.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía ese hombre? Sí, le creía loco pero de esos locos tan inteligentes que no eres capaz ni de imaginar lo que pensaba. Poco rato estuvo solo ya que Adolf, el presidente de la república le hizo entrar; hablaron de reformas y otras propuestas de leyes, entre ellas la de armar y entrenar a un ejército ¿qué clase de país no podía protegerse a sí mismo del enemigo?

Los tres hombres charlaron animadamente durante horas, dejando de lado temas políticos; Gil pasaba un poco del tema pero al final se unió y el mariscal se encontró lo suficientemente bien cómo para bajar a cenar con todos y, seguidamente a brindar por el futuro.

Los dos hermanos y el canciller pasaron la noche en casa del enfermo. Esa noche no fue diferente de las otras y de nuevo tuvo una de esas terribles pesadillas…

En el sueño se veía a sí mismo vestido con un traje gris sucio, se notaba pesado y agotado, notaba como la gente tenía un aspecto demacrado y enfermizo, le costaba respirar y el cielo auguraba lluvia. Unos hombres les dirigieron a unas barracas, plagadas de literas y entre otras cosas, ratas. Repartieron unos pedazos de pan y agua, los hombres, armados, les hablaban entre gritos e insultos y comentaban que pronto serían pasto de los gusanos. El aire olía a putrefacción, pero no le era molesto, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado. Tosió y se limpió el rostro sucio con la mano que quedó manchada de sangre.

Las horas pasaban y los compañeros no hablaban; la barraca se había sumido en el más absoluto silencio y tan solo se oían las aquejadas respiraciones de los más ancianos. Cuándo creía que habían pasado dos o tres horas unos hombres les hicieron salir apresuradamente del recinto y les mandaron andar en fila india siguiendo a otro de los suyos. Preguntó a uno de los soldados hacia dónde iban el hombre le contesto que iban a las duchas, que así daban asco, le exigió un poco de respeto advirtiéndole de su situación y el hombre le empujó contra una pared, golpeándole en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano allí donde se había golpeado y notó la ausencia de cabello, no era posible, él llevaba el cabello largo, peinado hacia atrás y de eso estaba seguro ¿qué estaba pasando?

Le empujaron hacia la fila y entró en un edificio gris oscuro que contenía unos bancos y colgadores, repartidos en varias filas. Les hicieron desnudarse y entrar en la sala contigua las duchas, confiados todos entraron juntos sin duda una ducha les hacía falta. Los soldados cerraron la puerta entre risas detrás de ellos. Estaban en una sala oscura sin ninguna iluminación aparte de una pequeña bombilla del techo; los grifos estaban arriba y, de momento no echaban agua alguna. Pasaron los minutos, uno, dos, tres y así seguidamente hasta que se empezó a oír un pequeño murmullo y cómo el aire de la sala se iba cargado poco a poco, ¿qué debía ser aquello? Cada vez le costaba más respirar y la gente empezó a inquietarse hasta que cayó el primero; fue como una onda expansiva, algo en todos ellos saltó y empezaron los golpes, los gritos y los empujones. Los niños empezaron a caer unos tras otros y luego los adultos; pronto fue su turno ya que notó como se mareaba y la mente se le nublaba, no podía respirar y intentó apartar a los de su alrededor para luchar por aire y entonces cayó y todo se volvió negro.

- ¡Lud! ¿Hermano? Eh, despierta, ¿qué te pasa? Llorabas.- le abrazó por los hombros mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse, todavía le costaba respirar- Ya estás bien, estoy aquí hermano, está bien.

- Era una pesadilla, nada más, estoy bien de verdad.

- Vale, lo que tú digas pero no vuelvas a despertarme ¿entiendes?

Aquella sin duda fue la peor pesadilla que jamás había tenido, no logró de conciliar el sueño de nuevo por lo que fue a dar un paseo por la casa; más tarde iría a ver al Presidente que le había contado que solía despertarse por las noches; que le atormentaban los recuerdos de la guerra.

"¿Y a quien no?" Se preguntó. Cualquiera que luchase en el frente y no muriese quedaría atormentado para el resto de sus días. Todavía recordaba aquella sensación de desamparo, de desolación, frustración, engaño, fracaso, impotencia… Algunas noches soñaba con la vida en el frente, cómo llegaban los soldados a los que una bomba les había volado ambas piernas o un brazo; también recordaba las operaciones que se realizaban en las trincheras los gritos de dolor de aquellos hombres y sobre todo las ratas, las odiaba.

Quizás después de todo el frente no era tan malo. Lo malo eran las "batallas", porque así no se podían llamar: el avanzar hacia el campo enemigo, intentando ganar terreno y que disparen con ametralladoras no hace otra cosa que causar bajas pero no, es no era lo peor, lo peor era el disparar y asesinar a gente inocente y jóvenes que no habían causado ningún mal y que estaban obligados a luchar por el capricho de un señorito orgulloso que no hace nada más que golpearse el pecho al hablar de su nación y decirle a la plebe lo buenas que son sus tropas y lo bien que lo hacen y que ellos para apoyarles deben trabajar para producir armas que enviarles.

No es que el hubiera luchado en muchas guerras pero le daba rabia, su historia era mucho más reciente que la de otros países como España, Francia, Turquía, China o su propio hermano que habían vivido muchos siglos y por lo tanto muchas guerras. Una vez de niño España le contó que cuando ya habías luchado en tantas guerras, internas o externas, te dabas cuenta de que todo era pasajero, que a la gente le dolía solamente el orgullo y el bolsillo pero esos se reponían y que, al final, los únicos que seguían sufriendo eran ellos. Ellos quedaban marcados tanto física como psicológicamente y eso si que no desaparecía.

Ludwig deambuló por los pasillos de la casa hasta que dio con la biblioteca; pesadamente entró en ella y se encontró con el canciller que se encontraba sentado en una enorme butaca. El hombre le miró y le pidió que le acompañara, jamás habían hablado a solas y se sentía un poco… intimidado. Cuando habló notó su voz temblar.

- Canciller, ¿cómo es que no duerme?

- ¿Canciller? Oh no, querido Ludwig no me llame canciller sólo Adolf.- sonrió levemente y él le miró curioso- Me cuesta dormir por las noches, no dejo de pensar qué es lo que podría hacer para resolver esta crisis, pero no se me ocurre nada inmediato. ¿Y tú Ludwig? ¿Qué atormenta tu descanso? ¿Acaso vosotros sentís también el dolor de vuestro pueblo?

- Por supuesto que lo sentimos, no somos únicamente la personificación de un poco de tierra, también de sus habitantes. Ellos sufren nosotros sufrimos y por el contrario si son felices nosotros lo somos igual. Aunque independientemente sentimos emociones propias. Si me entiende, claro.

- El hombre le miró, repasándolo una y otra vez. Sentía que lo estaba analizando y eso le ponía nervioso.

- Así que, según dices, eres la personificación del pueblo alemán del mismo modo que tu hermano de la región prusiana. Interesante…

- Ehhhmm, si eso creo. Aunque no le veo la parte interesante.

- Oh querido eres increíble te explicaré. –estaba riéndose y además su risa era espeluznante, y mucho- años atrás, cuando era joven luché en el frente durante la gran guerra te vi luchar. Eres un buen soldado, ¿lo sabías? Te preocupabas por tus hombres y combatías junto a ellos- es mi deber, le replicó- lo sé pero eso me hizo pensar que de hecho, los buenos soldados eran como tú y los débiles no.

- No entiendo que quiere decir, señor.

- Muy fácil. ¿Conoce las diferentes razas que habitan en éste país nuestro? La raza aria son nuestros nativos que física y mentalmente son como usted. Las otras… razas, por llamarlas de alguna manera son cobardes, infieles, sin patria ni honor.

- Adolf creo que se equivoca; el carácter depende de una persona y no de su "raza".

- No me equivoco. Son una lacra, una carga, una molestia, no aportan nada a nuestra sociedad y por ello deberían desaparecer. Es algo que el gobierno debería hacer.

- El presidente no lo permitiría, es horrible.

- No lo es. Lo horrible es ver como nuestro pueblo sufre por culpa de esos. Además el presidente ya no está en condiciones de permitir o no. Si usted me entiende, claro. – le miró y Ludwig notó como le estaba retando a contradecirle- si ahora me disculpa iré a dormir, nos espera un día muy largo.

No supo el porqué pero inmediatamente después de que Adolf se marchara se dirigió corriendo al dormitorio que compartía con su hermano, le contó toda la conversación esperando alguna respuesta que le hiciera calmarse. Gilbert le respondió pero no como esperaba.

- Ah, tranquilo Hitler no matará al presidente, no te preocupes. Oí al canciller hablar con el médico del viejo y no le queda mucho, uno ó dos días.

- ¡No decía eso! ¡Razas! ¡Habla de la gente como si fueran perros!

- ¿Y? Eso no quiere decir nada, es político y como tal tiene sus ideas. Deja el tema Lud.

Aquella mañana los hermanos volvieron a Berlín; días después el presidente Paul Von Hindenburg murió en su casa. Ese mismo día el canciller Adolf Hitler se autoproclamó presidente y pasó a nombrarse Führer.

Ludwig supo en ese mismo instante que ahora esa máquina era imparable, nada podía pararle ni impedirle hacer nada pues poseía todo el poder de la nación.

* * *

Valeee. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias! Esto es un experimento sobre la II Guerra Mundial y Ludwig. Intento que sea ligero de leer y que os guste o que sea minimamente interesante. Me he documentado para hacerla y espero que no hayan muchos errores. Así pues ¡gracias! :)


End file.
